In vehicles with relatively high vehicle height as typified by an SUV, the position of a bumper beam, also tends to be high. However, when the position of a bumper beam is too high, the bumper beam may not function effectively when the vehicle crashes into a vehicle with low vehicle height or other objects. As a structure for lowering the position of a bumper beam, Japanese Patent No. 4862499 discloses a vehicle having a mechanism for moving a bumper beam (bumper reinforcement) downward, according to a crash prediction result.
However, the structure becomes complex in the vehicle of Japanese Patent No. 4862499. As a structure for lowering the position of a bumper beam, a front side frame supporting the bumper beam may be arranged in a tilted or curved manner, so that if lowers toward the vehicle front. However, if the front side frame is tilted or curved, flexural load is likely to act strongly on the front side frame at the time of a frontal crash. In terms of energy absorption at the time of a frontal crash, a horizontally extending front side frame is more advantageous than a tilted or curved front side frame.